The Academy
by Fox's Ace
Summary: In the south of Hi no Kuni lays Himitsugakure no Sato, formally known as Konohagakure. Here, the betrayed members of the ex-Konoha shinobi forces live, training under a new banner, a new name. Now, in this village, six special kids are learning to become shinobi themselves. Watch as they grow, become stronger, and thrive on the path to being shinobi of Himitsugakure. [AU]
1. Prologue

_A/N: __Okay, so this story idea started as a dream that quickly escalated into a story, so the plot is a little shaky. I am open to ideas and, when the time comes, OCs. I won't take them at the moment, but I might need them soon. This is an AU that will loosely follow the original plotline. Rated for the fact that I like to be descriptive and colorful language._

_Enjoy!_

–_F.A._

–†- **P**rologue

There was a flash of movement as the three-man team rushed through the trees, all wearing their village's signature masks hiding their faces. As they passed, the dappled light of the forest shone upon them, revealing the symbol carved on all masks. A spiral leaf design with a single vertical line through the center.

"Dammit!" the one with the orange spiral mask cursed, having tripped. He barely recovered.

The team raced on. A cliff overlooking the ocean appeared ahead, too high for the crashing waved below to reach. As one, they each drew a specialized tanto from a sheath on their back. The black metal glinted dully in the afternoon light as the trio charged off the cliff, the swords glowing blue as they slid into three of the nine slits in the cliff wall. They slid several feet before coming to a halt.

"I love doing that!" the one wearing a smooth black mask with purple rectangles on the cheeks yelled. The one wearing a white dog mask shook his head.

"C'mon!" he shouted. "We need to get to the village before nightfall!"

The other two nodded. They waited until a wave was just about to break on the cliff face before releasing a bit of chakra from the tantos. The reaction was instantaneous. They slid silently down the cliff, small sparks flying as they went. The water was retreating as they dropped onto a ledge, quickly retreating into a cave and up on an over hanging ledge before the next wave came blasting through the entrance.

The orange masked one shivered as the force of the water shook their ledge. "That was close…"

"Yeah," the girl rubbed her arms. "I'm surprised we haven't lost any shinobi this way yet…"

"Are you two coming or not!" The shout echoed from down the tunnel where the dog-masked one crouched on the slippery beams overhanging the blast zone.

"Hey!" the orange masked one shouted, chasing after the retreating form of his teammate. "Wait up!"

The girl sighed, pumped the right amount of chakra to her feet, and launched herself after her teammates. Really, they both could be such children at times…

Up ahead, a solid wall of stone stood, well out of the reach of the blast. Her teammates waited impatiently in front of a piece of black seal paper plastered to a smoothed off piece of the wall.

"What took you so long?" the orange-masked boy complained.

"I was still in the blast zone when you two charged ahead," she answered. A soft thud was heard as she jumped down. "Alright…" she approached the paper, pulling out a brush with ink laced with her chakra.

Three circles were pained surrounding their village symbol, one of which she placed a finger glowing with blue chakra. A look to her teammates led them to follow her lead. The rock dissolved, revealing it as part of the elaborate seal. They knew that anyone that didn't have their chakra in their own circle would have sees nothing and wouldn't have been allowed access.

They removed their hands and walked forward at a normal pace. Anyone coming forward at anything faster would have been rejected and would have to start the process all over again. If the same chakra were rejected five times within an hour, the person would have to deal with a blast of elemental jutsu if they got within twenty feet of the paper. They seal would have to be reset by the maker to allow them back in, or the thing would have to run out of stored justu (which would take a total of two hundred blasts). Clearly, the person who came up with such a seal was a genius.

As soon as they were out of the rejection range (fifty feet), they broke into a run. The orange masked one was careful to be five steps away from the marked spot before running. He'd been rejected a few times before due to carelessness. Not a fun experience.

The tunnel ended in a long shoot with four slits in the walls. At the bottom was a chakra-enhanced spider silk net, courtesy of the bug handlers in the village, that would be flooded with spiders to be wrapped in webbing and taken to the shinobi on watch. If they were a threat, they would be bound and blindfolded and taken to the leader.

They each drew their tantos and, with the dog-masked boy taking the lead, they slid down to the end, where they enhanced the chakra flow in their tantos to stop. With a grunt, each of them swung chakra-laced feet up to the ceiling on the cavern, careful to avoid the small stalactites that littered the ceiling. Carefully making their way across to the drop section (handles for the less experienced nin), they relaxed when they saw a small amount of sunlight from the watch hole.

"We made it…" The orange-masked boy sighed.

"Yeah," The girl nodded, dropping to the ground with a practiced movement. "I wonder where sensei is…"

"There you are!" there was a flash of yellow as their blonde sensei approached, a white haori with red flame patterns flowing out behind him. "C'mon! Jiraiya and Tsunade are already here!" With that, he grabbed his students and they were gone.

–†-

They arrived in a rather large cavern with the stalactites all cut off and the stalagmites rounded off to provide a safer environment. That little fact, however, did not stop the most horrifying sound (for the boys) they have ever heard in their life, which was coming from an alter at the center of the room.

Screaming. Pure, unrelenting, pain filled screaming. The worse part? It was coming from one of the most terrifying women they have ever known.

Jiraiya stood beside her, his back to Sarutobi's wife and Tsunade, cringing as Kushina squeezed the life out of his hand. Tsunade, for her part, was pale, but kept her mouth in a thin line as she worked.

They all knew that she would end up in one of the few bars around the village when all this was over.

"W-why–" the orange-masked boy was cut off by a particularly painful scream. "A-are we needed… Here…?"

"You two aren't particularly needed," the girl separated from the men, grabbing her sensei's sleeve to pull him with her. "But I and Minato-sensei are a different matter. C'mon, Kushina-san needs you." This last bit was to her sensei. He seemed to break from the trance, rushing to his love's side.

"So that mean we can lea–" The boy with the orange mask stopped when his teammate walked past.

"I'd rather face this than Kushina-san's wrath." The other boy visible deflated.

"Alright…"

-†–

The cries of a newborn filled the cavern, followed soon by noises of joy.

No one thought about the weakened seal at that moment, too wrapped up in the happiness and joy of the birth of Naruto Namikaze.

Inside the seal, a single red eye opened, a slit of light in the surrounding darkness.

"_**It's time…"**_

And the screaming began.

-†–

_A/N: I'll just stop it there because I have no idea how to write the sealing. Once I have it down, I might add it a flashback or something._

_Okay! Like I said at the top, I won't be taking OCs just yet, but I will accept ideas and other things like that. I like constructive criticism, because I know that I've made mistake when writing this, but please, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it._

_I loose inspiration very quickly, so if there are no updates for over a year, I'm sorry._

_P.S.: I thought my dad deleted the folder I'd saved this under, but soon found it in a different folder._


	2. Chapter 1

-†–_Three years later, Konoha_

* * *

><p>Five children sat in the underground storage beneath one's home. Explosions and screams filtered through earthen walls, dust falling from the shockwaves. The children whimpered, but they didn't dare utter anything louder; he would find them if they did. A hissing laugh echoed above them, followed shortly by a woman's scream and a man's shout of outrage.<p>

Slowly, the pink-haired girl's eyes filled with tears, meeting those of her friends. "Momma… Poppa…"

The friends scooted closer, the two boys wrapping their arms around her, followed by the other girls. They all felt the terror of the atta– no, it was a massacre. The villagers never stood a chance.

* * *

><p><em>-†_Three Hours Ago<em>

* * *

><p><em>The five children laughed as they ran around in the forest surrounding their village, caught up in game of ninja tag. They played in the forest for the fact that, one: their village (minus their parents) shunned the 'barbarians', and two: it made the game even more fun. In a clearing sat four people, two men and two women, somehow managing to keep an eye on their darting children and keeping up a conversation at the same time.<em>

"_Have you heard word of their settlement's location?" The blonde-haired and silver-eyed woman asked to the man with dulled pinkish hair and dark green eyes._

"_No," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "They keep the actual village separate from out-posts they've set up. I managed to get a hold of the Flash, though. He says that he'll schedule a team to pick up the children next month."_

"_That's good," the orange-haired and hazel-eyed woman said. "Have you told him that there might be more children coming? The orphanage is full of ninja wanna-bes."_

"_Yes," this time, it was the golden-haired woman that answered, eyes shaded by a woven hat._

"_Well, that's–"_

"_SNAKE!" the disjointed scream coming from five frightened mouths cut through the conversation, sending the four adults to their feet. Five kids tackled their respective parents, tears streaming from frightened eyes._

"_Oh my…" the blonde woman answered, wide eyes staring at the looming snake before her._

_Glimmering purple scales covered the gargantuan serpentine. Ridged golden eyes were set on the village, poisonous fangs set in a delighted smile. Horrible, hissing laughter echoed from its mouth._

"_Kizashi, Meibuki, take the children to your cellar. Kin and I will go to the orphanage to hide the orphans," the orange-haired woman ordered, grabbing the gaping blonde's wrist and tugging._

"_But, Hitomi–"_

"_GO!"_

* * *

><p>-†–<em>Himitsugakure no Sato, Present time<em>

* * *

><p>"Team Seven. Report." The sharp command flew from the Hokage's mouth, anger evident in all his features.<p>

"Hai." The dog-masked man stepped forward. "Konoha has been razed; the snake left barely anyone alive, those he did were either those that managed to escape his notice or people that he deemed worthy for his 'experiments'. We've alerted the other to begin searching for survivors. If I may ask, we'd like to return to help in the search."

"Permission granted. Dismissed." The three shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage let out a growl, swiveling his chair to glare out the window behind him that overlooked his village. "We need to stop him."

The white-haired man sighed. "And how do you propose we do that? I've been trying to locate him for years. I've had reports saying that he's located in Suna one day and then Iwa the next." The spymaster folded his arms.

"Our main focus now is to get all survivors relocated from Konoha to Himitsu," the busty blonde said, a frown on her face. "I'll be needed in the hospital in a few minutes to help heal the wounded."

"Right." The Hokage shook his head. "Survivors now, Orochimaru later. I want the Sea Caves cleared and prepped for the survivors. I don't care how. They are to be watched twenty-four/seven for a week. I'll decide what to do with them later. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>-†–<em>Konoha<em>

* * *

><p>Footsteps. Light, like a cat's, but they were like sirens to the kids' ears. The battle noises had stopped hours ago, but they were afraid. Quiet talking reached their ears. They tensed as the sound of something being dragged was heard. The elder boy detached himself from the huddle, picking up a rusted, blunt knife that lay hidden in cobwebs, and placed himself between the younger children and the trapdoor.<p>

More talking, and then there was a wince-worth creak as the trapdoor opened. Three masked people jumped in. The girls recoiled and whimpered, the boy trembling as he held the rusted knife before him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi blinked in surprise when he saw the six-year-old boy standing defensively before three girls. Fear flashed through the boy's eyes when he saw them, but he held fast, albeit trembling like a leaf. Kakashi began to speak but was cut off by Rin. She brushed past him and knelt in front of the boy, a hand rising to take off her black and purple mask.<p>

"Hey, it's okay," she soothed, placing the mask beside her. "We're here to help, but we can't do that if you're pointing a knife at us. Can you put the knife down?"

"Promise you won' hurt us?" He asked.

A smile spread Rin's lips. She lifted her fist, pinky extended. "Promise." Cautiously, the boy lowered the knife, lifting his own hand to lock pinkies with the strange woman before him. "Good. Now, do you have a name?"

"H-Haruno Shin, miss."

"Alright, well, I'm Nohara Rin. Shin-kun, can you introduce your friends?" The four children had crept closer when Shin had lowered the knife, somehow knowing that they were safe. Now they blushed, the pink-haired girl hiding the extremely pale boy.

"I'm Kiyoi Suzu…" the white-haired girl with red eyes (the pupils glimmered red as she tilted her head down) mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Go Kyoko," This was said by the girl with reddish-orange hair with golden eyes.

"I'm Haruno Sai and the scaredy-cat behind me is Haruno Sakura."

"Meany…" the newly dubbed Sakura glared at he back of Sai's head, poisonous green orb flashing dangerously.

"Uh, guys?" Obito asked; his visible eyes trained on one of the creaking support beams. "This place is about to collapse, so, uh, we should leave, like, now."

Rin grabbed Shin, launching herself out of the open trapdoor. Kakashi and Obito followed, each holding two children. The cellar collapsed behind them with a creaking crash.

"_That was close_." Obito's mask chirped.

"For once, I agree with Tobi," Rin deadpanned, eyes locked on the rubble.

"I think it's time we headed home," Kakashi shifted the pink-haired Sakura to his back, pulling out his 'adult literature' to read.

On their way back to the village, Obito asked: "Kakashi? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh, well, can–" he stopped, then continued. "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Since when have you been reading porn?"

Kakashi ignored him in favor of speeding up slightly. Rin rolled her eyes, a scowl planted firmly on her face as she leaned close to the confused Uchiha.

"Since when have you had two personalities?"

* * *

><p>-†–<em>Three days later, Himitsugakure<em>

* * *

><p>Kushina's lip twitched. Kami, it hard to remain stern, with five– oh wait, the pale one was drawing something. Huh.<p>

"_Pleeeeease_?" All this to play at the park? Really, the kids just went through a massacre! Still… those eyes were just too cute. Kushina covered her eyes with a hand. A minute passed, and she created a small opening.

Oh kami… Now the pale one was doing it too! She sent a hopeless look to Minato. There was a note taped to the wall where he once stood.

_Gone to finish paperwork_

_-M~_

That_ bastard!_ Gone to finish paperwork her ass. Kushina made the mistake of looking to the children one more. Why did _she _have to watch over these evil cuties?

"Alright! Fine, you win," She finally broke. They were just too cute…

"YAY!" They cheered.

"You can go _if _you promise to go talk to an Anbu next time." Kushina smiled mentally. Let's just see one of _them_ crumble in from of six _huge _pairs puppy-dog eyes.

"Hai, Kushina/hag!" The kids shouted. Did she hear that pale boy say _hag?_

"What's your name?" She asked the pale boy sweetly. The rest of the kids were running ahead.

"Haruno Sai…" He answered. "Why?"

"Will you be going to Shinobi School?"

"Yes, why?" He stopped to stare at Kushina.

"Nothing. Why don't you go play with your friends?" Immediately, his face brightened. Sai turned and ran to catch up with the warring children. Just what happened when they were talking?

* * *

><p>-†–<em>One Month Later<em>

* * *

><p>A yell shot through the maze of caves that made up Himitsu, alerting the passing shinobi to move or be run over. But then the runners were skilled at dodging things from weapons to humans.<p>

Kakashi, along with the rest of the previous Team Seven, were stuck babysitting the four Konoha kids. Again. Shin was in Shinobi School, so that took care of one of the evil kids. But then again, he had been the sanest of the five, so that really did nothing.

Currently, they were racing each other through the tunnels, each child on the back of one of his teammates. He had gotten Suzu, the timid, albino girl with a severely creepy-cute pouty face. Rin had gotten Sakura, Obito with Kyoko, and Tobi with Sai. It had surprised all of them when Tobi and Sai had gotten along right off the bat.

"_Weeee!_" the plant-man yelled as he barreled down the tunnel. He and his passenger were in the lead.

"Faster!" For such a quiet and timid girl, she could be quite loud when she wanted to be.

With a burst of chakra, Kakashi flew past Tobi and went straight off the ledge that ended the race. Suzu screamed, and a look back revealed her frightened and excited face, a grin plastered onto her face. The scarecrow wasted no time whipping out his specialized tanto (careful not to cut his passenger), and slamming it into one of the slits, using chakra to magnetize the blade and slow their decent. They sparked to a stop.

"Again! Again!"

And thus lead to the babysitters taking turns jumping off a cliff with a child and slowing to a stop, then walking said child to the top of said cliff to wait until it was their turn again. What did Minato-sensei hate them so?

* * *

><p>The kids had split up some time during the day. Sakura and Suzu dragging off Rin to the park while Sai and Kyoko stayed at their designated home and played board games, Obito and Kakashi playing shoji. Tobi had reverted to his mask-like form for the day to 'sleep'.<p>

Suzu was letting her boyishly short white hair grow out, it now being chin-length. The girl was now four, her birthday having been a week before. She wore an over-large light grey hoodie, given to her by Obito, and black leggings and navy zori.

Sakura, who would be turning three in two month's time, wore a simple red ribbon with an empty white circle pattern to hold back her hair, the ends forming 'rabbit ears'. She wore a tan mid-sleeved shirt under a brown vest, lavender capris, and brown zori.

Each girl held on firmly to one of Rin's hands (the woman was dressed in the generic Himitsu jonin garb*) and gazed with immense awe and curiosity at the surrounding village.

Himistu itself was made in a complex cave system in a small southern mountain range near the sea. The main village cavern was situated under on such mountain; a large dome-like room that had a complex combination of fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu sky that simulated the outside sky, which was currently sunny. The artificial sky even produced the accurate amount of sunlight and heat, though modified to save people from sunburn. Many pathways were carved into the walls, 'tracks' used for getting places quicker with the specialized tanto almost all Himitsu nin wore. Tunnels also diverged from these pathways, cracks turned into (sealed) storage places along with too small tunnels. Wooden bridges spanned gaps and ropes hung from the ceiling for faster travel. Spotting the cavern were the Main Clans' Caves, each entrance marked above with the clan's respective symbol. Houses were built along the rim of the cavern, with the shopping district in the next outlying ring. Parks were next in the ripple pattern, offering places for children to play. And finally, there were the schools and offices. A 'bubble' high in the stone wall held statues of the previous Hokage and the current Hokage's residence and office.

The three female were currently heading to the park section of the Main Cave. When they arrived, Suzu and Sakura's eyes shone with awe at the sturdy wood and stone structures that made up the playground. A large sandpit lay off to one side and trees surrounding benches and picnic areas littered the place. Both girls looked to Rin, who in turn nodded.

They set off; starting a game of tag with giggles and screams. They had played for about ten minutes when Suzu (who was it) noticed a pale-eyed girl watching shyly from behind a tree. The girl squeaked when she saw Suzu watching her, blushed lightly, and duck behind the tree.

It took only a second for Suzu to make her decision. The girl ran up to the tree, bent around it to tag the shy girl, and yelled "Tag!" before darting off. The girl stood frozen.

"Well?" Suzu asked, after noticing that the girl didn't follow her. "Are you playin'?"

"Y-yes!" She squeaked. "I-I'm Hyúga Hinata…"

"Kiyoi Suzu!"

"Um…" Sakura, having seen what Suzu was doing, came up. "I'm Haruno S-Sakura…"

And thus began a friendship between three shy girls.

* * *

><p><em>*: Basically Konoha's jonin outfit, with their customary masks either on their head, or in Rin's case, on a belt.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN:  
>YAY! I updated after (checks story's status) 23 days! Wow, compared to my normal update routine, that's quick. So yeah.<br>Reviews are treasured (as long as their not poisonous)! I also want to say that guests can review too!_

* * *

><p><em>View: 19<br>Reviews: 0  
>Favorites: 0<br>Follows: 0_


End file.
